It Happened One Night
by kayelyn
Summary: Sesshomaru has decided to take what is rightfully his, the Shikon Miko.
1. Hoping and Hating

**A/N: **I am still slowly moving things over to all of my sites. This fic won me 2nd place Best Lemon in the Dokuga 2012 2nd Quarter Awards. I really hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer for fic: I do not own Inuyasha nor its characters, all of which belong to Rumiko Takehashi. I do not profit from thid fanfic

...

This may possibly be the worst night of Kagome's life.

Nothing went according to plan. She had wine and brand new lace lingerie, and that _bastard_ decided to run off to Kikyo.

Sitting on top of the decrepit old well she mumbled curses that would have made even Inuyasha blush.

Crimson eyes watched from a distance, smirking into the black night.

_Silly fool._

He stalked closer to his prey, lust boiling his blood, glazing his eyes. She never noticed.

Scenting the air, he could taste her anger, her disappointment, and fading arousal. His cock hardened and throbbed with need.

He had waited long enough.

Blue eyes met glowing crimson and he sprang.

Fear and terror pooled in Kagome's stomach at the utter feral-ness of the demon lord. Gone was the reserved, elegant male leaving an animal, a beast in his place.

She shivered.

Clawed fingers wrapped around her throat as her back was slammed against a nearby tree. A scream caught in her throat as she looked what she knew to be her death in the face. Her wide, terror filled eyes looked frantically into his molten red ones searching for a reason, any reason as to why he was here.

Sesshomaru leaned in closer, slapping his free hand over her mouth before she could utter a word, and snuffled at the base of her throat. The fear, the terror, the anger, such a powerful aphrodisiac, too powerful. He shuddered in pleasure.

Drawing back he set her down, looking at her and whispered the one word that would seal her fate.

"**Submit."**

Kagome's instinct kicked in and she did the only thing she could think of.

She ran.

She knew she had a severe handicap when it came to Sesshomaru; there was no way she could lose him.

_Faster. Faster._


	2. I See Hell In Your Eyes

Kagome paid no heed to the branches scratching, bruising her skin.

She had to get away she had to.

Risking a backwards glance, she sighed in relief seeing no trace of him. She could not, would not stop she had to keep going, get away.

Her foot caught a root and she was falling. Cursing the gods, she hastily made to stand, only to be pushed back down.

Terror lodged in her breast, as she slowly met the smirking gaze of the daiyoukai.

A prodigal of evil intent masked by a face that even Benzaiten would envy.

She was doomed.

Sesshomaru stared at the fallen miko. His aching cock grew unbelievably larger at the sight of her on her hands in knees ready for taking.

He watched as her breathing hitched, her fear and terror growing, an elongated fang peeking out from smirked lips.

_Beautiful._

He growled lustfully at the miko, needing, wanting the release that only she could provide.

Kagome took shuddering breaths, unable to tear her gaze away from him.

His glowing crimson eyes bore through her, his markings jagged and bright, his tall muscled form tense ready to spring.

He looked… painfully beautiful in all his animalistic glory.

Air left her as she realized what she had just thought, but found that she could not deny it. Confusion ran rampant through her. Why would she think that?

Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side, wondering why confusion laced the scent of his miko.

"W-why…a-are you d-doing this?" she whispered pitifully.

Silence permeated the forest.

"Wh-what do you want?" she tried again.

Sesshomaru looked at her considering her question.

"**Submit**." He rumbled.

Thoroughly confused, she gaped at the demon lord. What did he mean _submit_? Did he want her? No, he couldn't possibly.

"Sub-submit? But, why?"

An answer never came.

...

Please review!


	3. Taken In By Surprise

The quiet was deafening before it was broken with a single word.

"**Mine.**"

And then he was on her. Limbs and hair entangled, breaths mingling, Kagome's fear pungent even to her.

Sesshomaru buried his face into her neck, fangs scraping the delicate skin then laving it with his rough tongue.

Kagome's eyes widened. Why wasn't she struggling? Purifying him? Doing anything? Instead she felt her fear and terror recede and something new and infinitely darker take its place.

_What is this?_

Sesshomaru nipped and licked his way up her neck, her jaw to nibble her earlobe and trace the sensitive shell.

Kagome raised a trembling hand to his head, flinching when he stiffened. When he did nothing, she threaded her fingers through his hair, fisting it tightly as he crashed his lips onto hers.

Her first kiss and it was not filled with love. It was need, it was want, and it was oh so powerful.

When she gasped, Sesshomaru took advantage and thrust his tongue into her cavern, tasting her there.

He growled in approval when she moaned into his mouth, her fist unknowingly pulling him closer.

He devoured, he conquered, and he craved more.

She whimpered in protest as he pulled away, and he smirked.

"**Mine.**" He growled again.

She stared into his eyes. She was still so very confused, but there was a part of her that knew, that _relished_, in what was happening. And she wanted it.

By the gods, how she wanted it.

"**Submit."**

She nodded her head shakily, and slowly bared her throat to demon on top of her.

She watched as the crimson slowly faded, leaving a glowing gold in their wake.

Sesshomaru watched her face with an avid intensity, new found lust and passion clouded her eyes to a stormy blue.

He needed to touch her, to feel his hands, his claws, his fangs, his tongue one her to taste and consume her.

And he would.

...

Please review!


	4. Touching You Makes Me Feel Alive

Sesshomaru lifted the dazed miko to her feet, giving her a lustful look over.

Faster than her eyes could see, his claws ripped her clothes, nearly swallowing his tongue at the sight of her.

Her lush, full breasts were bound by see through lace; his gaze teased her taut nipples, only to trail down her toned stomach to her woman hood hidden by a scrap of fabric.

Sesshomaru fought back the urge to take, to plunder. He wanted to savor her, relish the taste of her on his tongue and the scent of their arousal mingling together.

She was _his, _had been from the moment she dared to defy him in his Sire's tomb. He would never let her go.

He brought her against him in one hard jerk that left her breathless, and then his mouth was on hers. The kiss was desperate, ravenous, tongues tangled, teeth and fangs nipped. The little feral purrs escaping her throat made his eyes bleed red.

Kagome freed him of his obi, and then shot her hands under his juban. Flesh and muscle, she needed to feel it. With a hum of pleasure, she kneaded and scraped and stroked until that flesh seemed to burn under her fingers, much to Sesshomaru's groaning delight.

He fumbled with the odd bindings that covered her breasts before simply tugging the straps down her shoulders and replaced it with his teeth. The craving for the taste of flesh, her flesh, overwhelmed him. He toed off his boots, and she roughly yanked him free of his juban.

She giggled when he slammed them back into the tree. The sound becoming a moan when he cut her out of her bra. His reddened eyes drifted down to her now unbound breasts, he lowered his head and began to devour her flesh. His tongue slid over her breast, teasing and tasting, until her knees were weak and colors flashed behind her eyes.

The wanting was huge, keen, and primitive.

And for now, for both of them, that was all that mattered.

...

Please Review!


	5. Touching You Makes Me Want To Die

Murmuring mindlessly, Kagome dug her nails into his shoulders earning a lusty growl that seemed to vibrate her entire body, taking her even higher. His chest was broad and firm, hot and smooth under her wandering hands. There were a few scars along his chest and ribs, the body of a fighter, a male who fought numerous battles and won.

He filled his greedy hands with her ample breasts. Though she was human, she was magnificent. "Nearly perfect," he thought, "Soft, smooth, firm, fragrant." He wanted to bury himself in her, but when she tugged on the strings of his hakama, he shook his head.

"No, little one," he growled, "I want you on the forest floor." He grabbed her hands and circled them around his neck, bringing his mouth down until the kiss was savage and stunning. "I want you under me, over me, wrapped around me."

She flushed and shivered in pleasure at the promise the words of her sponsor into the forbidden brought. Arching into him, she groaned as they tumbled to the ground

She rolled over, taking a chance, and straddled him. He simply smirked at her, allowing her to do as she pleased, they both knew who was Alpha. Her lips were hungry, racing over his face and throat. She delighted in the lusty feral growl he gave her when she sucked on his pulse point, his claws digging deeply into her hips.

With Inuyasha there was only a sweet ache, this ferocious and primal greed she never experienced before. She would take him, take what she wanted and ease this unbearable need. "What is going on with me?" she wondered yet again.

When she arched back, the moonlight silhouetting her body, the breath froze in his lungs. He wanted with an urgency he could not remember having for anything or anyone else.

Even Tetsusaiga.

The desire to take, to possess, to own, surged violently in his already raging blood. He reared up, gripping her hair, and yanked her head back to expose her throat to his mouth.

He was rougher than he meant to be as he pushed her back onto the forest floor. When he heard her moan of pleasure, he was surprised. "Ningen, though she may be, she is not fragile, needing to be handled as glass. Not at all like Izayoi."

Sesshomaru locked his hands in hers, her eyes dark and gleaming. Her scent was more than a provocative invitation, it was a demand.

...

Please Review


	6. I Have Slept So Long Without You

"I could eat you alive," he murmured hotly in her ear. He held her down, a twinge of pain echoed from his weeping, aching cock; knowing that if she somehow got free it would be over all too quickly. By the gods, he wanted it fast but neither did he want it to end.

Her hands flexed under his, body arching, as he drew her hardened nipple into her mouth. He heard and felt her heartbeat stumble as he used fangs, tongue, and lips to taste and pleasure them both. When he had filled himself on her, he released her hands to touch and be touched.

They rolled over the floor fighting for dominance, tugging and pulling at the clothes that still separated them. The quiet night was filled with gasps and low groans.

Sensation after sensation left Kagome shuddering under Sesshomaru's hands, nearly weeping, as lashes of pleasure whipped through her. His hand closed over her and she was hot, wet, and ready. Her body went rigid as an orgasm ripped through her. A whine of pleasure escaped his throat as the scent of her coming exploded in his nose.

Then they went mad.

Later they would only remember a battle for more, and more, wild animal sex, a craving to mate. Hands slipped of sweaty flesh. Hungry mouths sought each other. She came again, her cry a half-sob of triumph and helplessness. The blood roared in Sesshomaru's head and all he could think was now**. **He had to taste her.

He drove his tongue deep into her wet sheath, greedily licking up every drop of his prize as if it was ambrosia. Mercilessly, he devoured her weeping pussy, forcing her to come over and over.

But she was still unfulfilled. She needed it, she wanted him inside her, craved it like a drug. She tugged his hair, getting his attention.

"Pl-_please" _she whimpered.

Sesshomaru only reply was a feral snarl.

...

Please review


	7. Playing Games With An Old Heart

He drove himself hard and deep inside her. They remained still for a shivering moment, joined, mated.

_So big, so full, so perfect._

His hands sought hers, fingers locked into fists. They began to move, full of speed and urgency.

_So tight, so wet, so right._

The clearing filled with the sounds of damp flesh slapping together, moans and growls.

Their gazes met and held. He watched her eyes go blind and opaque as she crested, swallowing her moan with his mouth.

Her hips pumped wildly, driving him closer to his own climax. He hammered into her barely holding on, the need for release clawing viciously in his gut.

Then her body went taut, a drawn bow of shock and pleasure. And it was his screamed name he swallowed right before he sank his fangs into her flesh and followed her into oblivion.

As they rested in a tangled heap upon the forest floor, Sesshomaru glorified in the silence and the warmth of his mate. For he knew that when she woke, the woman curled around him would no longer be complacent nor silent.

She will have questions, questions that a being such as him would normally not deign to answer.

He sighed, running his fingers through her silken hair. She does not understand… yet. She does not love him… yet.

_But she will._

She was his. Her womb, her life, her very soul belonged to him.

_What this Sesshomaru claims as his, stays his._

_..._

Please review!


	8. I've Killed Millions, But Never You

As the dawn broke, Kagome opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes wearily and stretched, cringing at the pain.

She stiffened as a warm nose burrowed itself into her neck.

Shock overcame her and her eyes opened wide. She remembered.

She lost her virginity, but not to Inuyasha.

_Sesshomaru_

Strangely, she did not feel regret.

She focused on the male now watching her, scenting her.

"Miko," he rumbled.

"Good…morning… Sesshomaru-sama," she whispered.

His gazed hardened. "There is no such need to be formal… Kagome."

Kagome stuttered out an apology. She watched, fascinated and a tad bit embarrassed, as the demon lord stood up and stretched in all his naked glory.

"W-why?" she asked.

Sesshomaru looked at her once more, his stoic façade in place.

"You are mine, Miko. " He held his hand up to halt her interruption. "Your defiance, your power, your very soul made you mine when we met so many moons ago."

She stared up at him incredulously, "B-but...you don't… love me."

His body tensed and he glared down at her. "Do not presume to know me, Kagome. Most of the time, you would be mistaken."

His body relaxed, and Sesshomaru did the one thing he never thought he would do.

He showed her himself.

Kagome stared in wonder. There was so much emotion, depth in his eyes. She could see his desire, his affection, his need, and his love. He was hers.

Strangely, she felt calm.

She stood and slowly made her way over to him, placing her hand over his heart. Looking up in to his face with eyes wide and bright, she whispered, "Truly?"

"There is not another female the world over more worthy," he rumbled.

"You are _mine_. Forever,_" _he said lowly.

Strangely, she didn't have any issues with that either.

"Forever," she agreed.

...

Please review!


End file.
